How To Catch Ikuto Tsukiyomi's Heart
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amu wants her best guy friend to finally see her as more than a friend or sister as well as for him to stop his womanizing ways, so she takes matters in to her own hands to get his attention and keep it even if she has to act like his exes or go out with someone to finally gain his attention.
1. Chapter 1

She listened as the teenage boy beside her complained as he deleted old text messages, contact info, and pictures that had apparently went old and stale in the matter of a few days.

"May be you should change your ways, and you won't have to do this so often." Amu sighed as she leaned her head back.

"There's no teenage girl out there that is the least bit interesting let alone interesting enough to hold my romantic interest for more than a few days." Ikuto grumbled as he quickly deleted -was it?- Lisa's number.

"I'm interesting enough for you to hang around." Amu grumbled as she tried to hide the fact that she had a crush on her womanizing friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Yeah. Like a little sister." Ikuto murmured absentmindedly.

"Utau's your sister." Amu pointed out just as Ikuto looked up it seemed, and she always forgot how beautiful his blue eyes were until the looked back at her in some form of friendliness that she wished concealed hidden feelings for her.

"She's deluded in to thinking that she's in love with me." Ikuto seemed to be getting annoyed at just the thought of his biological sister.

"She's also your sister." Amu sighed; she sometimes found it difficult to get along with her own sister that was openly girly and adorable as well as somehow much more talented and well liked than Amu was.

"Is it really that big of a deal that I want my sister to grow up, and be much less psychotic?" Ikuto inquired of his younger friend.

"Why don't you grow up a little more as well?" Amu grumbled.

"Last time that I checked you were younger than me, pipsqueak." Ikuto smirked; his favorite past time was to pick on Amu.

"Girls are typically shorter than boys unless you want me to hit a sudden growth sport, and be seven foot tall." Amu teased back lightly as she had come to do with her older friend and crush.

"You would look awful if you were that tall." Ikuto chuckled at the mental image.

"Good to know that you think I'm ugly." Amu muttered dryly; it wasn't fair that Ikuto looked as perfect as a male model or some fallen angel.

"This is what I mean. Why are all girls so sensitive?" Ikuto grumbled.

"That's stereotyping, and it isn't true. How about you try to really get to know one of your girlfriends by going out with her for longer than a few days." Amu commanded in her irritation.

"They are all flat, and have no personality what so ever." Ikuto complained yet again.

"Date a different kind of girl then." Amu left out the words, 'like me.'

"This is high school, and in case you haven't noticed all of the girls in it are that way, Freshman." Ikuto pointed out.

"I'm not." Amu mumbled weakly.

"You're my best friend that also happens to be a girl as high school hasn't tainted you yet." Ikuto grumbled.

"Alright then. Consider me tainted." Amu announced; it would probably do her some good to get a breath of fresh air, and may be a boyfriend that could actually see her as more than a little sister like figure.

* * *

><p>"You want to be turned in to a stereotypical teenage girl?" Utau asked bluntly.<p>

"Yes. I want to teach Ikuto a lesson, and he might notice me that way." Amu murmured embarrassedly.

"By turning in to his exes gone wrong?" Utau questioned.

"Geez, it's not like it's permanent." Amu grumbled.

"Amu-chi's perfect just the way that she is!" Yaya exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Thank you Yaya, but I need to change at the moment for a short while." Amu reasoned.

"Let me guess; you're planning on dating Tadase?" Utau pointed out.

"Don't!" Yaya let out a horrified gasp.

"It's only to get Ikuto's attention; I don't love him." Amu pointed out reassuringly.

"He only sees you." Yaya pouted.

"Tadase will fall for you." Nadeshiko comforted Yaya.

"How do you know?" Yaya whimpered as tears filled up her delicate brown eyes.

"He just will." Nadeshiko murmured soothingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu fidgeted in her new clothes nervously as she prepared to enter the school building; she was just glad that her parents didn't see her before she left as she looked like a typical high school slut.

She sighed.

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Utau grumbled from beside her in the car.

It wasn't fair that Utau could make revealing clothes look that good on her own person as they gave off the appearance of being made for the blonde while the clothes Amu wear made her look trashy.

"I look awful." Amu grumbled.

"No worse than Ikuto's typical sluts." Utau mumbled.

"I know, but I'm not a nameless slut." Amu whined out in her nervousness.

"This was your decision, so act like you are one." Utau demanded.

Amu sighed, "I know."

The pink haired girl glanced back down at her phone to check if Tadase had texted her again; she winced when she saw that Ikuto had texted her: 'Where are you?'

He generally avoided his sister's car, so he was not anywhere in the vicinity.

She prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do.

Amu climbed out of the car, and set her heeled foot down cautiously as if the ground was about to eat her up; she had been practising since yesterday to walk in the death contraptions, and now she could walk almost as well in them as her normal, tennis shoes though the prospect of falling and stabbing herself with the spikes on them still scared her.

Utau exited the vehicle on the other side while appearing as if she is a model; Amu wished that she'd looked that way when she had climbed out.

Utau made quick work of showing the Freshman towards Tadase who appeared like the popular and cute prince of the school that he was.

"Hey there, Tadase." Amu attempted a flirty tone which somewhat worked, but still made her feel like a carbon copy of thousands of bland high school girls around the world.

"Hello, Amu." He blushed at her rather revealing outfit that revealed more skin than either of them were used to.

"Will you walk me to class?" Amu batted her eyelashes at the teenage boy while she wondered how Yaya was taking this.

"Sure." Tadase still seemed extremely nervous and embarrassed by this situation, but took Amu's arm like the gentleman that he was.

* * *

><p>After her success with Tadase, Amu took to befriending the extremely popular girls in school, and she even took to gossiping with them.<p>

She soon found herself friends with a huge amount of Ikuto's exes with one complaining mostly of Ikuto which meant that she was his recent ex.

Amu agreed with the poor girl about Ikuto's awfulness though Amu also knew of how wonderful he could be when he wasn't breaking hearts.

It took her awhile to actually feel right at home with these women, but she adjusted fairly quickly; she did not run in to Ikuto that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu was more worried than anything on how Ikuto would take her transformation, but knew that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't give up on her plan.

She nervously twirled her pink hair around her finger as she gazed in her mirror; pink hair tumbled down her back in gentle waves that it had taken ages for her to perfect as she had to have woken up much earlier than she was used to to get that done, and do her makeup.

She couldn't tell while she was so lost in thought, but she looked much better than the day before.

Her youth-like features were emphasized by the makeup and hair, and she could have even passed as a runway model at the moment.

Amu's phone went off, and she quickly went to answer it in case her parents were still asleep and it woke them up.

"Are you ready?" Utau's voice wafted in the room almost as if she was right next to the pink haired teenager,

Amu blinked; 'was it that time already?'

"Yes, I am." Amu spoke up while she wondered where her sudden bravado came from.

Soon enough, her second day of transformation was starting officially; it was off to a rough start.

Ikuto had waited on her, and now couldn't even look at her as if his world had fallen apart simply because of Amu.

"Hi, there, handsome." Amu found herself cooing flirtatiously; it felt nice to be more open with her emotions this way.

"It started sooner than I thought it would." Ikuto mumbled.

Amu frowned; did Ikuto really not trust her that much?

Amu quickly plastered on a fake smile, "What could you possibly mean by that?"

Acting dumb was good for Amu in this scenario as when had any of Ikuto's girlfriends been smart?

"I won't be your friend anymore if this keeps up. You're smarter than this." Ikuto grumbled before he moved to walk away.

"I don't want you to be my friend." Amu purred, but internally she was crying out for it as Ikuto would still be around her if they remained friends rather than having a fall out such as this one.

Ikuto mumbled, "Good." And he was gone.

The rest of the day was followed up by annoying rumors, and pointless flirtation.


	4. Chapter 4

Amu didn't entirely mean to, but she through herself heavily into her relationship with Tadase and his sweet affection.

He didn't comment on her transformation; may be he couldn't tell?

She found that when she did these things that time passed quickly; Ikuto hadn't talked to her in awhile.

She tried not to admit to herself, but she missed him.

Being friends was much better than this silence.

Life quickly fell in to a routine as her grades started to slip which got her grounded, but she still snuck out.

She didn't particularly like her new self and her plan didn't seem to be working, but may be it would with time as long as she kept trying.

Amu stared at her reflection that looked as beautiful as a blooming rose, but felt plain or blank like a empty canvas waiting to be filled with color and genuine emotion.

Her life was now blank and meaningless.

She pushed those thoughts away; did Ikuto's sluts think such thoughts? No, they didn't.

She pulled herself away from the mirror to climb into Utau's car; walking in heels had become natural for her or as natural as her tennis shoes used to be.

Amu forced herself to focus on her strategy which would soon be put to the test by one of her dear friends.

Yaya had decided to try to charm Tadase herself.

She clung to him like a baby koala would it's mother; she spoke to Tadase as well as flirted with him.

Tadase started to spend more time with the brunette though on his side, it was just innocent friendship.

Amu was frustrated; now no man wanted her.

Was she not attractive enough?

Was her personality, her old one and her fake one, too offputting?

She decided that she hated her life; how could no one like her?


End file.
